The present invention relates to a process for producing a black-matrix layer between the phosphor areas on the inside surface of a faceplate of a color picture tube and to apparatus for carrying out the process.
One such process is known from European Patent 77,976. In the method disclosed therein, a plurality of nozzles is used to spray water on the inside surface of a faceplate in order to develop the photoresist coating. It has been determined, however, that if the photoresist coating is developed in this manner, the reactions are uneven. These uneven reactions occur because the water droplets do not impinge on the photoresist coating at the same time. Another relevant process is disclosed in DE-OS 34 00 225.1.